Disaster Zone
by Oh Nostalgia
Summary: Lily, Glacian, Annie and Alina are four fast friends. They have bonded strongly and are always there for each other. They've all been invited to Annie's house for the summer. A dream vacation, right? Guess again. Full summary inside. Rated T for Language.
1. Summer of Chaos

Disaster Zone

Prologue: The Summer of Chaos

Summary: Lily, Glacian, Annie and Alina are four fast friends. They have bonded strongly and are always there for each other. They've all been invited to Annie's house for the summer. A dream vacation, right? Guess again. It just so happens that Annie is the sister of one James Potter. And he's invited the Marauders over too. A recipe for disaster!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders, Lily, and Hogwarts etc. I only own that which you don't recognize.

--

"DAMN YOU BLACK!!!!"

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Glacian Ignius Brache, daughter of Adrienne and Oliver Brache. I've got one older sister, Aurora. I'm half-blood so I don't really care for the pureblood craze and all. Oh, and one of the constants of my life is the Marauders whom I absolutely abhor, especially Black. James is tolerable; Pete's just adorable and mislead while I find Remus the most tolerable of the four. Why he spends his time with Black and James is beyond me.

All of my parents' friends say I look almost exactly like my mum. Except for the eyes. I've got my grandpa's eyes. I'm quite tall for a girl, 5'11" you know. I've got straight, thick, black hair with blue and red highlights and icy blue eyes. The thing I like about my eyes is that they turn red, a REALLY dark red when I'm feeling extreme emotions i.e. fury, depression etc, hence the colored highlights. I also felt sort of rebellious one day and got a tattoo. Latin for ice, cuz of my name. Boy, was I in for a scolding over that.

I am a total tomboy and I'm a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

I have three best friends:

Annie Lumina Potter, Alina Lygora Wood and Lily Annamarie Evans. We four make up the Gryffindor Four, though it wasn't always this way. Well, I'll tell you a little about my friends before we get into that.

Annie is slightly shorter than me at 5'9". She has wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes flash a brilliant yellow when she's emotional. She's a complete tomboy, like me, though she's a Beater on the Quidditch Team. However she's a bit of a Goth, with all these tattoos on her body. She's also the sister of one James Potter, the leader of those miserable prats, the Marauders (although Remus is okay, I guess).

Alina is a bit taller than Annie being 5'10". She's got straight, thin, ash-blonde hair with these black streaks. Her eyes are a cool sea green color, though they turn dark and stormy when she's emotional. She is debatably the most effortlessly beautiful in the eyes of the male population of Hogwarts. She isn't a tomboy, but she's not a girly-girl either, like half and half. Coincidentally, she's the younger sister of Aaron Wood, captain of the Quidditch team, who just happens to be the subject of my older sister's affection.

Lily, compared to the rest of us, is quite plain, though still beautiful. She's 5'10" with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. She's even got a fiery temper to go with her hair. But she only unleashes that temper on James, the poor guy. We've secretly been plotting on how to make her admit she likes James. Honestly, you should see how they row at each other, though admittedly it is quite entertaining.

Before I met Lily and formed the Gryffindor Four, Annie, Alina and I were the Elements. We absolutely abhorred and were sworn enemies of the so-called 'Marauders'. We rivaled the Marauders when it came to pranks. Then we met Lily. When she found out that we hated the Marauders we found we had a lot in common and became inseparable and known as the Gryffindor Four.

Currently, I'm chasing that stupid prat Sirius Black around the Potter Mansion for turning my hair a brilliant fuchsia color. I got rid of that easily since I'm good with spells and wand work and all, but I have been the constant target of his incessant pranks since first year and it's really getting on my nerves. You have no idea how annoying it is, he's practically a stalker. Like a warped version of James with Lily, except with pranks though I'll never guess for the life of me why Black would choose to prank me of all the people at Hogwarts. And unlike us, James and Lily were meant to be though Lils will never admit it.

You're also probably wondering what I, Glacian Ignius Brache, am doing in the Potter Mansion. Well that's easy. One of my best friends, Annie Potter, just happens to be the fraternal twin to James. So I'm staying at the Potter's for the summer. And what a bloody disaster it is. Apparently James invited the Marauders to stay as well. And everyone knows that if you put the Gryffindor Four and the Marauders in the same house for three months it can only end in total chaos. Which it did.

A/N: So do you like it? Leave a review please! Is it kinda amateur-ish writing?

Seth


	2. Summer of Warfare

Chapter 2: Summer of Warfare

--

"BLACK YOU PRAT, COME BACK HERE!"

I ran across the landing to find myself faced with a door.

"THAT'S IT BLACK! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Readying myself for the impact, I took a few steps back. Suddenly I ran as fast as I could towards the door and rammed into the vertical surface. But there was no resistance. My momentum carried straight into a something, or more than possibly, someone.

"I knew you wanted me Brache, but this exceeded even my expectations," said a very unsurprised Black (for indeed it was he). I flushed a deep scarlet (from anger, mind you) and slapped Black across the face, hard. However, instead of wiping that stupid smirk of his right off his face, it grew even bigger, if that's possible.

"Feisty," he said, grinning, "I've always liked that in a girl."

"You idiot! I can't stand you Black, so don't get your hopes up!"

And with those eloquent parting words, I stormed out of the room to the girls' room. I burst through the door and went to my bed.

"Argh, I can't stand him!" I yelled.

"You sound like Lily after James has asked her out," said an amused voice from behind me. I turned to see my best friend Annie.

"Honestly though, he's such a big-headed, arrogant, _loathsome_ prat! It's like he thinks the entire female population wants to be with him and will throw themselves at his feet!" I raged.

"Maybe you should give the boy a chance," advised Annie gently. "I think that he genuinely cares for you, even if he does have a weird way of showing it."

"He seriously (no pun intended) doesn't act like it. I mean, he's been playing pranks on me since first year, he makes all these stupid comments, it's just plain _annoying_!"

Annie just looked at me before hugging me and getting up. But I wasn't finished. I had some _interesting_ news for her.

"Hey Ann!" I said. She wheeled around to face me again. I grinned.

"I saw 'ol Reems staring at you last night during dinner!" I said slyly as I watched her reaction.

She blushed a rich shade of maroon. We all knew that she had had a crush on Remus since fourth year. She had never told us but it was so obvious, except to Remus, who's completely oblivious, seeing as he's too busy staring at her anyway.

"S-so?" she stuttered. She never was good at keeping secrets, especially her own.

I patted her lightly on the back.

"Everyone knows that you like him Ann! There's no need to hide. Besides, he's too engrossed with you to notice anyway!" I exclaimed, making a big show of winking at her. She blushed darker if that's even possible and just went to the bathroom to escape. I grinned evilly. I always know people's weaknesses. I went to one of the many bathrooms in the room and just tidied up my appearance.

Unlike Alina and Lily, I don't need much time in the bathroom. I never use make up and all I do is straighten out my hair with magic and I'm done. No biggie. Though according to Annie, I still look great.

I walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs and headed into the dining room to find the Marauders already there, with Alina. I chose a seat next to Alina, sat down and began to eat. I looked up from my glass of milk to see James and Sirius stuffing their faces like animals. Disgusting. Remus seemed to agree, not even bothering to hide his disgust at the behavior of his friends. Alina rolled her eyes and continued eating.

I finished quickly and raced out of the room towards the Quidditch Pitch that James and Annie had in their back yard. Grabbing my Comet Two Forty from the shed, I kicked off the firm ground and zoomed around the pitch.

I just loved the free feeling and the natural high that I got from flying. It was just an irreplaceable feeling that I got from flying. Whenever I was stressed I could always leave my worries on the ground. It was just like that for me. I forgot about the Marauders annoying the crap out of me, Black and his stupid issues, and Annie's obliviousness to Remus' obvious feelings for her.

Then came the prat.

"Hey Brache!"

I turned my head so fast that I got a crick in my neck. I groaned aloud. This was the last thing I needed.

"Leave me the hell alone, Black!" I yelled.

"I'll leave you alone when Lily agrees to go out with Prongs!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes. Everyone used that phrase now.

Yet, while the irritation was little, something within me cracked.

"That's gonna happen sooner than you think, _Snuffles_!" I shrieked. And before he knew it, I was in front of him, fist held back.

"Now leave me the hell alone or I'll tell everyone about you're little secret," I threatened menacingly.

Black paled considerably. He backed away slowly, step by step. I'm almost absolutely sure that my eyes were dark red, flashing dangerously. I lowered my fist but continued to stare intensely at Black, making sure that he was still backing further away from me. When he was out of sight, I sighed. I hadn't lost control like that since I was small and Aurora took my teddy bear from me.

But Black had gone too far this time. I wasn't going to take his humiliating pranks anymore. This summer was gonna get much more chaotic. This was war.

--

A/N: Review!! Tell me what you think!

Seth


End file.
